so who is the culprit?
by Azzahradafi
Summary: Rin sang pemecah Riddle terkenal kembali berhadapan dengan sebuah kasus pelik yang menguras otaknya. Gadis berambut pirang itu harus memilih akankah dia mengikuti pikirannya? atau malah mengikuti perasaanya?/"Jadi, siapa pelakunya?"/


Vocaloid bukan punya saya. Klo fanfic ini ya punya saya :v

Rated : T

Warning : OOC (maybe), Typo(maybe), dah gitu aja :v

So Who is The Culprit?

Hal pertama yang ia rasakan kembali adalah nyeri. Kelopak matanya terasa berat untuk di buka, perlahan, akhirnya ia bisa membuka keduanya. Gelap, tak ada apapun di sini kecuali kegelapan yang luar biasa. Gadis itu menggeliat, berusaha untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku. Walaupun di kepung oleh kegelapan, ia masih bisa merasakan dengan jelas bahwa tubuhnya babak belur, ia berusaha meraba punggungnya, ugh, yeah, dan sepertinya tulang punggungnya sedikit remuk.  
Gadis berambut twintail itu berusaha bangun dari posisi terlungkupnya.  
"Krincing"  
Suara rantai terdengar samar-samar begitu ia berusaha menggerakkan tangannya. Ia dirantai, wah, benar-benar sebuah kebetulan. Tiba-tiba, sepintas ingatan kembali terulang di memori otaknya. Pemuda itu, pemuda sialan yang berhasil menipunya. Pemuda berambut biru itu benar-benar pintar dan penuh jerat. Hal terakhir yang dia ingat adalah, saat sang pemuda menusukkan sesuatu ke belakang lehernya dan membuatnya kehilangan kesadaran.  
Ia merasakan serbuan rasa panik mulai menyelimuti dirinya, Ia menyentakkan kedua kakinya dan mulai memberontak dengan brutal, suara gemerincing rantai terdengar begitu nyaring di ruangan yang sepi ini. Kemudian ia tersadar, suara rantai yang begitu berisik ini pasti akan menarik perhatian orang yang membawanya kemari, dan akan membuat orang itu tahu bahwa "korbannya" sedang berusaha kabur.

Setelah merasa sedikit tenang, ia berusaha memperkirakan di manakah ia sekarang. Telapak tangannya berusaha meraba lantai tempatnya berpijak, tempat ini terasa agak lembab. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, aroma manis yang aneh tercium di hidungnya, hmm … seperti aroma wine yang khas. Mungkin ia ada di penjara bawah tanah? Entahlah, di dalam kegelapa pekat begini, siapa yang tahu?  
Secercah cahaya menyilaukan terlihat di sebuah celah yang di buka oleh seseorang. Gadis itu menutup matanya, cahaya terasa begitu menyakitkan setelah berada dalam kegelapan.

"Bagaimana, putri tidur? Tidurmu nyenyak?" Sahut sebuah suara di balik celah itu. Orang di balik celah itu memiliki suara bass yang khas.

"Cih, siapa kau?! cepat katakan dimana adikku?!" balas gadis berambut twintail a.k.a Miku Logan dengan sarkasme tingkat tinggi.

"Aku? Ah, namaku tidaklah penting sayang. Kau sudah tertangkap Agen khusus FBI, Miku logan," ucap si pemuda dengan memberi penekanan saat ia menyebutkan nama sang gadis.

Miku terdiam, hanya kedua iris hijau tosca nya yang tetap menatap tajam kepada si pemuda di balik celah.

"Ah, sudahlah putri, hmm … bolehkan kau ku panggil begitu? Karena kau adalah bidak pertama ku, jadi kusarankan agar kau tenang, memberontak tak ada gunanya." kata orang tersebut sambil berlalu. Orang itu menutup celah kecil tadi, dan meninggalkan Miku kembali terkurung dalam kegelapan.

.

.

.

"Hah~ melelahkan …," keluh seorang gadis sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya. Gadis itu menegak coklat panas yang sedaritadi berdiri tak tersentuh di atas mejanya. Tangannya yang mungil mengambil sebuah jepit rambut berwarna putih dan menyematkannya ke rambut pirangnya yang pendek sebahu. Gadis itu tertunduk, iris birunya kembali terfokus pada setumpuk dokumen yang tergeletak pasrah di hadapannya.

"hmm …, tak ku sangka belakangan ini banyak sekali kasus yang harus ku pecahkan," gumam gadis itu. Dialah Rin Antoniette, sang pemecah riddle yang sangat terkenal di London.

Sebagai pemecah riddle terkenal, penghasilan Rin sangat besar. Hidupnya serba berkecukupan dan selalu di kelilingi barang-barang mewah. Tapi, gadis itu selalu merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang. Rin sudah kehilangan kedua orangtuanya saat ia masih kecil, gadis itu di rawat dan di besarkan oleh sang Bibi, Luka Antoniette. Rin sering merasa kesepian, gadis berambut pirang itu menghela nafas. Pedih, luka itu sudah terlanjur tertoreh dalam.

"Rin, hentikan pekerjaanmu. Ayo berangkat, kita hampir terlambat ke pesta yang di adakan Tuan Gakupo!" sahut Luka dari lantai bawah.

"Iya bibi, aku datang!" jawab Rin. Gadis itu melesat cepat ke arah pintu kamarnya dan meninggalkan dokumen-dokumen yang berserakan, hah~ sungguh kekanak-kanakkan.

~Sesampainya di kediaman Gakupo~

"Wah bibi, rumah bos mu ini mewah sekali ya. Pantas kau menyukainya," ujar Rin sambil menyeringai jahil ke arah Luka.

"Enak saja! Aku bukan wanita matre seperti yang kau bayangkan, dasar gadis nakal!" ujar Luka sambil mencubit pelan pipi Rin dengan gemas. Sementara sang pemilik pipi malah menjulurkan lidahnya dengan jahil.

"Eh iya Rin, ngomong-ngomong, daritadi aku tidak melihat Gakupo-sama, dia di mana ya?" ujar Luka sambil melihat ke sekeliling, mencoba mencari rambut ungu sang pemilik rumah.

"Entahlah Bi, aneh juga ya? Padahal acara sudah mau di mulai," ujar Rin sambil ikut mencari. Ya ampun, orang dengan rambut ungu eksentrik seperti dia harusnya mudah untuk di temukan.

Kedua gadis itu akhirnya menyerah dan memutuskan untuk kembali bergabung dengan para undangan yang lain.

~sementara itu di lorong~

BRUK!

"A-ah! Gomen … maafkan aku tuan," ujar seorang gadis pelayan sambil membungkuk kepada pemuda yang baru saja di tabraknya.

"Taka pa," ujar sang pemuda sambil tersenyum, pemuda itu mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan membantu sang gadis untuk berdiri.

"Ah iya, apa kau tahu di mana ruangan Tuan Gakupo?" Tanya pemuda itu, tangan kanannya mengeluarkan sebuah botol wine dari balik jubahnya. Sementara tangan kirinya tetap tersembunyi di balik jubahnya. "Aku mau memberinya hadiah."

"Oh, ruangan Tuan Gakupo ada di ujung lorong ini, pintu sebelah kanan," jelas gadis itu. Sang pemuda mengangguk dan berlalu meninggalkan gadis itu.

~di ruangan Gakupo~

"Tuan Gakupo, selamat malam," ujar sang pemuda begitu tiba di ruangan Gakupo.

"Ah, sungguh kebetulan. Ada apa kau kemari?" balas Gakupo dengan ramah.

"Aku punya sedikit hadiah untukmu. Sebagi tanda terima kasih," ujar sang pemuda sambil menunjukkan wine yang ia bawa, wajah Gakupo langsung berseri-seri.

"Wah! Kau memang yang terbaik! Selalu tau kesukaanku! Rioja Bordon Crianza _*,"_ balas Gakupo dengan gembira.

"Mau ku tuangkan untukmu tuan?" ujar sang pemuda sambil membuka tutup wine. Aroma khas yang menggoda langsung menguar memenuhi ruangan.

"Tentu," Gakupo mengulurkan gelasnya, sedikit-demi sedikit cairan wine itu mulai memenuhi gelasnya. Gakupo mencium bau wangi wine itu, dan segera menenggak minuman kegemarannya itu. Namun, tanpa ia sadari, sebuah seringai tipis terukir di wajah sang pemuda begitu seluruh cairan wine itu telah masuk ke kerongkongannya.

"Uhuk!" Gakupo terbatuk. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa dingin, dadanya sesak, rasanya seperti ada ribuan silet yang menyayat dadanya.

"Apa yang kau laku-Uhuk!" Gakupo terbatuk sesaat, sebelum kemudian menghela nafas berkali-kali dengan suara berdeguk menyeramkan. Darah pekat tersembur dari mulutnya, menetes dan menodai kain beludru putih di ruangannya. Jemarinya mencengkram keras pinggiran meja kerjanya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Gakupo jatuh terduduk, saat ia mendongakkan kepalanya, sang pemuda telah siap menyambutnya dengan sebuah kayu yang siap di layangkan ke arahnya.

"Selamat tidur … Tuan Gakupo,"

DUAGH!

To be continued

:v gimana minna? Aneh kah? Hahaha gomen. Ah iya, karena ini fic ke 2 saya, reviews akan sangat di butuhkan untuk kelanjutan Fic ini :v


End file.
